<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip to Ogygia by sapphic_siren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437921">A Trip to Ogygia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_siren/pseuds/sapphic_siren'>sapphic_siren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crash Landing, F/F, Flying chariot accident, Ogygia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_siren/pseuds/sapphic_siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an annabeth and calypso one shot. annabeth and butch's chariot gets knocked out of the sky during their search for percy and annabeth winds up on ogygia. this takes place between the lost hero and the son of neptune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calypso/Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip to Ogygia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flying chariot was struck by the giants spear. The spear sent the chariot spinning higher into the sky, carried by the momentum of the spear. The driver, Butch Walker, was sent flying out of the chariot as soon as the spear had struck the chariot. Annabeth, on the other hand, was hanging on for dear life. She couldn't go out like this, not without finding Percy.  She cursed to herself. How could I let this happen? She thought to herself. Thanks to her, Butch was falling out of the sky and chariot was in splinters. She couldn't think as she flew through the sky, the air was getting thinner as she flew upward. And then she blacked out.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When she came to she was completely soaked. She was laying on a white sandy beach. She rolled over onto her stomach, which was painful and took almost all of her strength. Pacing and muttering in front of her was beautiful girl dressed in a simple white chiton. Her cinnamon colored hair was braided over one shoulder. Her deep brown eyes were filled with anger, and Annabeth wasn't sure why. The girl continued to pace and mutter to herself. Annabeth could barely make out what she was saying. </p><p>"A girl...first time...3000 years...," The girl muttered.</p><p>Annabeth thought for a minute, sifting through all the Greek "myths" she knew. After carefully thinking it over she drew a blank. She pushed up into a sitting position, her body aching as she did. She called out to the pacing girl.</p><p>"Uhhh…where am I? And who are you?" Annabeth asked. She felt stupid asking. She was a daughter of Athena, the least she could do was figure out which "myth" the girl came from. The girl spun towards her, startled as if she forgot that Annabeth was there. Annabeth studied her for a second and then it dawned on her. Calypso. Annabeth was on Ogygia.</p><p>"You're Calypso," Annabeth said probably looking completely and utterly confused. The girls expression showed that she was equally confused.</p><p>"I am Calypso," she stammered. "And this is Ogygia. I have been here for 3000 years, cursed to fall in love with heroes who cannot stay with me."</p><p>Annabeth got butterflies hearing her voice, which surprised her. Calypso's voice was soft and sweet but, rich and powerful at the same. Annabeth would have listened to Calypso talk for hours.</p><p>"I thought-" Annabeth's voice faltered.</p><p>"Me too," Calypso said "I thought only men could find Ogygia."</p><p>"How- How is this possible? I'm the first and only girl? In 3000 years?" Annabeth said, stumbling over her words. She couldn't wrapped her mind around the situation. Were the Gods messing with her? This had to be a mistake. She had a boyfriend for Hades sake! She couldn't be here with Calypso, no matter how badly she wished she could stay.</p><p>"I'm- I'm not sure how this happened. It has to be a mistake," Calypso's voice faltered on the last part, as if she didn't want to believe it. She quickly changed the subject. "I should get you cleaned up, the sun is getting low now. I can't leave you out here alone, you're injured"</p><p>"I could definitely use a shower and a new set of clothes," Annabeth said, looking down at her dirty Camp Half-Blood shirt and tattered jeans. As soon as she stood to follow Calypso a searing pain shot up from her right knee. Her vision danced with black spots. The pain was so intense she had to focus hard on not passing out. After standing for a little bit the pain started to subside. It still felt like someone had slammed a bowling ball into her knee, but it was more of a dull throbbing now. She was able to limp along behind Calypso.</p><p>Annabeth followed Calypso up a winding path to a crystal cave. She was barely able to keep up. Inside invisible servants  whisked around laundry and dishes. Annabeth had to duck to avoid getting hit in the face with a large pot as she followed Calypso to the back of the cave. Towards the back of the cave stood a loom and even further in the back was a small fresh water shower blocked of by a thick white curtain. Calypso sat down at the loom and told Annabeth that she would make her a new set of clothes while she cleaned up in the shower.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>About 15 minutes later Annabeth got out of the shower and put on the chiton that Calypso had weaved for her. Calypso had left a note on top of the chiton that inform Annabeth that she was outside in her garden. Annabeth made her way towards the front of the cave, ducking under more flying pots. She followed the path out of the cave and down the soft slope of the island into Calypso's garden. It was the most beautiful garden Annabeth had ever seen. One side of the garden contained neat rows of herbs and vegetables. On the other side there was an orchard and a vineyard. There were peach trees with red-golden fruit that glittered in the moonlight. Carefully pruned vines were bursting with the most delicious looking grapes. Annabeth had to resist the urge to pluck them off them vine and eat them. There were dozens of other plants that Annabeth could quite name because she was overwhelmed by the wonderful smelling plants. Behind her, Calypso called her name. Annabeth turned and started towards the sound of Calypso's voice. She found Calypso tending to silvery glowing plants around the edge of her garden. </p><p>"Moonlace," Annabeth murmured.</p><p>"That's exactly right," Calypso said. "It can only be planted at night and I could use some help planting it. Would you like to help me?"</p><p>Annabeth nodded. Calypso's hands guided hers, showing her how to plant the delicate glowing flowers. Calypso's hands were rough and worn from eons of tending to the plants and working at the loom, but Annabeth didn't want her to let go of her hands. Annabeth listened intently as Calypso taught her how to tend to the moonlace. For a brief moment, Annabeth paused. She was confused. She didn't understand her feelings. She knew she loved Percy, that was clear. Was it possible that she liked this immortal goddess too? She couldn't let herself get distracted, so she returned to her work. The two girls sat side by side, tending to the plants in the moonlight. </p><p>After about 30 minutes, Calypso stood up and offered a hand to Annabeth. Her white chiton was splattered with flecks of mud and Annabeth imagined her chiton looked the same. She  took Calypso's hand and tried to stand up. She barely managed to stand. She looked at Calypso, her eyes were full of concern. Annabeth felt guilty. She had been hiding her injury since she crash landed on Ogygia. Annabeth's knees buckled. Calypso caught her, which she was grateful for. Calypso smelled like cinnamon and juniper. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Calypso said, her voice full of concern.</p><p>"No, it- it's my knee," Annabeth stammered. The pain in her knee was returning just as bad as it had been before. "Something happened to it when I crashed. I didn't want to bother you."</p><p>"You shouldn't have hidden it. It's much worse now and I'm not sure how much I help," Calypso said. Her tone seemed more pained than angry. "Can you still walk?"</p><p>"I think so but, I need support," </p><p>"Wrap your arm around my shoulder. You can use me as a crutch,"</p><p>She wrapped her arm around Calypso's shoulder. Being this close to her made Annabeth's heart skip and made her stomach flutter. She limped along beside Calypso as they followed the winding path back up to Calypso's cave. They ducked inside, still having to avoid flying pans. Once they were inside Calypso sat Annabeth down on a bed in the middle of the cave.</p><p>"You need to lay down. I'll get you some ambrosia and nectar and something to prop your knee up," said Calypso. </p><p>Annabeth wanted to protest but, she didn't. She obeyed Calypso, turning her body to lay back onto the bed. The sheets were soft and warm. Calypso came back and gave Annabeth some ambrosia and nectar. The ambrosia tasted like buttered popcorn and her happiest memories. Calypso propped Annabeth's knee up under a pillow.  Annabeth felt weak and she was exhausted so falling asleep wasn't hard. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Calypso sitting down at the end of her bed mumbling to herself. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Annabeth woke up she felt a lot better, especially since she didn't have any dreams or visions. Calypso was still sitting at the end of her bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. Had it been a few minutes? A few hours? A day? It looked the same outside so she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"How long?" Annabeth's voice trailed off. She noticed that Calypso was or at least had been crying.</p><p>"Time is difficult here," Calypso said wiping her eyes, her voice held lots of pain. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's been a couple of hours. Do you want breakfast?"</p><p>"That would be nice,"</p><p>Annabeth followed Calypso outside with ease this time. Her knee had almost completely healed. Calypso's dining table was on the beach. She sat down at the table across from Calypso. The invisible servant whisked around the two girls, setting down heaping plates of food and goblets of wonderful smelling liquid. The two ate in silence for a while. Annabeth shoveled as much food as she could into her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She kept glancing up at Calypso. She could tell that she was trying to stifle laugh but, she could also see pain hidden behind her smile. </p><p>"You were hungry weren't you?" Calypso said chuckling.</p><p>"Well you did forget to give me dinner before I passed out last night," Annabeth chided.</p><p>"Fair point,"</p><p>"Thank you for all this," Annabeth said, gesturing at the food and her knee. </p><p>"It's the least I can do," Calypso stammered, her face turning red. </p><p>Seeing Calypso blush made Annabeth blush. The girls sat across from each other blushing awkwardly. After an awkward moment the invisible servant came and whisked away the plates and goblets. Calypso got up from the dining table and walked over to Annabeth. She offered Annabeth her hand. Still blushing like an idiot, Annabeth took her hand. She followed Calypso down the beach. They sat down next to each other in the soft warm sand. Calypso looked at Annabeth. Annabeth could tell from her expression that she was about to cry.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.</p><p>"I fell for him. And now I'm falling for you" Calypso said choking back a sob. </p><p>"What? oh, Percy," Annabeth murmured.</p><p>Her eyes were filled with pain. Annabeth knew how painful it must of been for Calypso. Meeting and falling for the girlfriend of one of the heroes that broke her heart. Annabeth took Calypso's hand. She wasn't sure what she was doing or what she was feeling. She liked this girl. She was sure of that but, she couldn't like her or stay with her. She had a boyfriend and she loved him. She had spent months looking for him only to end up here and to fall for a girl she could never be with. </p><p>"Calypso," her voice trailed off. "I wish I could stay with you but I have a boyfriend and I love him. I think I might love you too but I can't..." </p><p>Before Annabeth could realize what was happening, Calypso was kissing her. Calypso had pulled her in to a kiss but, she didn't protest.  Calypso's lips were soft and sweet. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and syrup from breakfast. Calypso's hand was on her cheek. Her hand was rough and warm. Annabeth pulled away from Calypso. </p><p>"This never happened," Calypso said, tears running down her face. "You have to go."</p><p>"What?" Annabeth said, still dazed from the kiss.</p><p>"There," Calypso said, pointing towards the horizon. "I fell for you so now you have to go." </p><p>Sure enough, on the horizon was a simple raft with a plain sail. Annabeth didn't want to leave. </p><p>"Just tell the raft you want to leave Ogygia," Calypso said. </p><p>Annabeth took Calypso's hand. </p><p>"I don't want to leave you here. I'll come back for you," Annabeth said.</p><p>"You can't. No one ever finds Ogygia twice,"</p><p>Annabeth felt guilty. She felt guilty for kissing her since she had a boyfriend and she felt bad for leaving her. She looked at Calypso wistfully. Calypso looked at her with pain in her eyes.</p><p>"I wish to leave Ogygia," Annabeth said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work so sorry if it's not the best lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>